The Seddie Story' Told By Freddie Benson
by jaimelu
Summary: Freddie Benson tells the ultimate Seddie story-beginning to end. Read how it all started and how Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett fell in love. Reviews please.


"'The Seddie Story' By Freddie Benson"

Chapter 1: iMeet Sam

Hey. My name's Freddie Benson, as most of you know. And to answer the millions of 'Seddie' questions, yes I'm in love with Sam Puckett. Why, you may ask, am I in love with the blonde-haired demon witch who's tortured me for as long as I can remember? Why on earth would I be stupid enough to fall for Sam, what with all the constant pranks, wedgies, punches, and other such tortures that I refuse to disclose? Maybe I should explain by starting at the beginning. It all started back in the first grade at the North Seattle Elementary School…

At six years old, I was at the full mercy of my mom's disinfectant nature. She had dressed me in protective dirt-resistant overalls, tiny little tennis shoes, and had combed my hair for an hour before finally driving me to school. In class, I sat in my seat, coloring a picture of Frannie the Frog, when the local bully, Danny Roositsky (roo-sit-skee), came up to me and pulled my paper away from me. Danny was a bigger kid, not as smart (he had been held back for like three years, so he was the biggest, meanest nine year old boy at that school. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" I said to him angrily. As a little first grader, I didn't realize yet how mean kids could be. Danny took my paper and tore it in half, again and again, stuffing the pieces in his mouth and chewing them (how he managed to swallow them I don't know). Anyway, I of course started to cry and ran to our teacher, Mrs. Seeley. Mrs. Seeley was the best; she always gave out cookies at snack time, she let us play outside for ten minutes later than the other classes, and she liked clean children best (I of course was always spotless at the hands of my mom). Anyway, Mrs. Seeley put Danny in time out and made him apologize. But what I didn't realize was that Danny was to become my new school bully, and he would soon tear up my drawings every day. For the next few weeks, Danny's morning routine was to come to class, scare a few kids, and eat my color sheets, then moving on to feast on April Sanfield's paste stick. I was afraid that Danny would torture me until I was in junior high. Unfortunately for him, it seems that someone else wanted that position.

The day I met Sam Puckett was a day I would never forget. See, Sam used to be SHY, of all things. Yeah, you heard me, Sam Puckett, not scared of anybody or anything, used to be nothing but a shy little six year old. That day, I had of course started coloring my picture of Patty the Pig (these coloring sheets were made to help us kids learn the alphabet), when Mrs. Seeley announced we had a new student. I spun around, anxious to see who it was. Sam walked through that door, her blonde hair in pig tails (you heard me right-PIG TAILS), wearing a small blue play-dress. Her mom held her hand, introduced her to the teacher, and pushed Sam into our classroom. When her mom left, Sam stared at the floor as the teacher escorted her to the front of the class and introduced her to us as Samantha Anne Puckett. Sam muttered something that sounded like "Die lame is Pam". "What did you say sweetheart?" Mrs. Seeley whispered to her. That's when I saw Sam's eyes for the first time. She looked up at Mrs. Seeley with those pretty blue eyes and said crystal clearly "My name is not Samantha, my name is Sam."

Mrs. Seeley showed Sam to a seat next to me at my table and gave her some crayons to color with. Sam muttered "Thanks." and grabbed a purple crayon. She started to scribble on her picture of Wally the Walrus, unaware that I was still looking at her. She glanced up and said "What are you staring at?" I apologized and went back to me picture. Then, of course, Danny the Digester (We all called him that because his way of bullying was to eat anything you had in your hand, from cookies to crayons, from paper to pencils, it didn't matter. The guy was a living garbage disposal) grabbed my picture and Sam's purple crayon. He stuffed both into his mouth and laughed at Sam and me. I stuck my lip out, about to call Mrs. Seeley again, but Sam apparently wasn't that patient. She punched Danny in the stomach and kicked him in the you-know-what. Well, Danny fell over and started crying, showing the bits of paper stuck to his mouth and the chunks of purple crayon jammed in between his teeth. Mrs. Seeley rushed over, learned what happened, and put Sam in the corner for time out. Sam sat on her seat in silence, staring at the wall. Mrs. Seeley took Danny to the nurse, leaving the rest of us to color quietly until she came back. I waited until she left, then slinked over to Sam's corner. "Hi, I'm Freddie. Thanks for sticking up for me, Danny eats my pictures nearly every day." he whispered to her, smiling. Sam tilted her head up from the wall of the corner and glared at Freddie. "You think I care about your stupid coloring sheet Fredward?" she growled. Needless to say, I was kind of shocked. "Umm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." I whispered sadly, and I left her to her punishment.

Later that day, after Sam was let out of time out, I walked over to her on the playground. She was swinging on the swings alone (no doubt the other kids were frightened of her from the way she 'defended' herself from Danny, the toughest kid in school). I sat down on the swing beside her and offered her a fatcake Mrs. Seeley had given me for snacktime (my mom would never have let me have them, so they were forbidden at home. At school on the other hand, Mrs. Seeley knew the class loved them and kept them around as rewards or pacifiers -in my case, a pacifier for Danny messing up my drawing). "You want one? They're yummy. It tastes like a cookie cake (yes, I said cookie cake, give me a break I was six)." Sam glanced over at me, not smiling back, and took the fatcake. She opened the wrapper and took a bite. I swear as long as I live I will never forget the look on Sam's face when she bit into a fatcake for the first time. It was like she had discovered food itself. Her eyes got wide and she scarfed it down, then grabbed my fatcake from my hands and ate that too. I guess I would've been mad that she took mine without asking, but she was the new girl, she seemed nice, and hey, it was really funny to watch her eat them like there was no tomorrow. After she finished, she licked her tiny fingers and muttered a thanks before she ran inside ahead of me as she heard the class bell. I smiled and walked inside after her.

After school, I ran to my mom's car (of course she was there, she always came an hour early for me in case I had to go home sick-creepy huh?) and told her all about the new girl. She was worried and scolded me on getting too close to a girl I didn't even know. "You can't be around the new girl! You don't know where she's been, where she's come from! She might have germs!" my mother scolded, and with that cue, she started spraying me with disinfectant spray. When I got home, I colored my homework sheets (ahh remember the days when homework was simply to color and scribble on pieces of colored paper?) and sipped my white grape juice (which my mom always boiled to get rid of any germs and never chose purple grape juice because it would get all sticky and yucky on the carpet and floors). Okay, this part is a little embarrassing, so bear with me, I was six. That night, after my mom tucked me in extra tight, I thought about Sam. Yes, I know, I know, it sounds odd, but I was just a little kid who'd met a new friend. What was her dad like? Did she have any siblings? What was her favorite color? Did her mom infuriate her too? Did she like purple grape juice better than white grape juice? In later years, on a specific occasion when my mom recollected on my toddler years, she mentioned how cute I looked that night. What I never told her was that the reason she peeked in at me through the door to check on me and found me sleeping with a smile on my face was because I was dreaming about how Sam had devoured those fatcakes.


End file.
